Cosplayer in Namimori
by Yonaka Takai
Summary: Ren, a girl who was just conned by her friend into cosplaying. Decides to be Hibari for her first cosplay. Yet while entering the convention, something had transported her into the halls of Namimori! What will happen to her now?
1. How it all started

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor do I own any other series mentioned in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ren! Hurry up! We're going to be late for the convention," a girl dressed up as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts yelled up at the stairs. They had two hours before the anime convention started, but Sarah, the girl dressed up as Kairi, had agreed to meet up with her fellow Kingdom Hearts cosplayers before the convention started.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh." The girl, Ren, quickly placed a wig cap on and stuffed her black shoulder length hair into it. She skillfully maneuvered her Hibari wig onto her head and kept it pinned to her wig cap. Looking back at the mirror she smirked, in the mirror, Hibari Kyoya smirked as well. Her friends had conned her into joining their KHR photoshoot at the convention and they even provided her with a costume. She lifted her tonfas and watched as her reflection did the same. Remembering her friend's lessons on crossplaying as Hibari, she removed her arms from the sleeves of her black jacket and placed it above her shoulders. Placing the tonfas she made out of PVC pipes into the pockets she had sewed on the insides of the jacket, she strode out with quick but graceful steps. A result of studying how Hibari walked in the anime.

"Are you don-" Sarah's eyes widened as she watched Ren walk down the stairs. Rubbing her eyes lightly she blinked rapidly. "Ren?"

Ren broke into a smile, and Sarah backed away slightly. Finding the image of Hibari smiling at her rather creepy. Sarah looked at where Ren's breasts would be and poked it. Ren glared at Sarah and Sarah leaped back with a squeak.

"What was that for!?" Ren shouted at her friend, a light blush gracing her face.

"Its just that! You're flat! You're never flat! Where did your 'assets' go!?" Sarah panicked started waving her hands wildly in the air.

"I binded them with bandages, duh."

"Oh..." Sarah gave Ren a nervous smile, "by the way, you make a very good Hibari. When you walked down the stairs I thought that Hibari had somehow escaped into our dimension or something!" She gave off a light laugh, "Good luck with the glomps, if you're lucky you might be able to scare the fangirls away with that Hibari-glare you practiced so much during the summer! Eeep!" Sarah jumped as Ren gave her the aforementioned glare, "Don't do that! Do you know how creepy it is? Damn, you make a hot crossplayer, if I didn't know that you were female i'd totally jump you."

Ren sighed and pinned the disciplinary armband with a pin to one of the sleeves of the jacket. She couldn't blame her friend, especially when she herself had spent hours in front of the mirror ogling at herself when she had first worn the costume. "It's fine, let's just go. Wouldn't want to be late for the convention after all."

-Time Skip 1 hour later-

"Now remember Ren! Stay in character at all times! No matter how strange another person may seem, stay in character! Its the first rule of cosplaying and I don't want to hear you destroy the image of my favourite character just because you were surprised, okay?" Sarah waved her finger in front of her taller friend's face, "Now prove to me that you'll make a good Hibari, m'kay?"

Ren glared at Sarah, " Annoy me again and_ ...I'll bite you to __**death**__._"

Sarah squealed at hearing her favourite line and saluted her friend, "Good job and remember. Your name is to be _Hibari_ for the next three days. If I hear you respond to anything other than that, then say good bye to your precious plushies." With an insane cackle, the blonde-turned redhead rushed off to join her group of Kingdom Hearts cosplayers.

Ren took a deep breath, closing her eyes, all the habits of Hibari drilled into her by her friends flashed through her head. Letting the breath go, her eyes snapped open. Right now, she wasn't Ren A. Tsukiyomi, but she was Hibari Kyoya. A frown plastered on her face and a murderous glint etched in her eyes she pushed the doors of the convention open and strode in. Not noticing the slight blue aura that enveloped the door. Nor did she notice the sudden switch in the environment.

She strode forth, into the hallways of Namimori, and stood next to what she believed to be another Hibari Cosplayer. Only to jump backwards when the Hibari next to her attacked her with his tonfas.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed as me? Answer me, or ..._I'll bite you to **death**."_

Hibari was not amused. He held his tonfas at her neck and he pinned the offender to the wall. This was the scene that Tsuna saw when he walked into the school.

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeee! There are two Hibaris!" His cry had alerted Yamamoto and Gokudera to the scene and they stared dumbfounded at the site.

Ren looked at the crazy Hibari cosplayer that pinnd her to the wall and glared. So this is why Sarah reminded her to stay in character no matter what, it seems as if there are insane fans after all. Deciding to stay in character she growled out.

"I'm **_Hibari Kyoya_**."

Hibari was getting tired of the imposter's game, he slammed his right tonfa into her right arm. "Female. **_Tell me your actual name_**." The others all looked at the second Hibari in confusion, Female? But... the second Hibari seemed to be distinctly male...

"Aa... I guess the cats out of the bag. Ren A. Tsukiyomi at your service. Why am I in this clothing? I'm cosplaying of course, aren't you all?" Ren winced a bit at the pain, her friends had never told her that cosplaying involved actual violence. If they told her she would've made her tonfas out of real metal not PVC pipes. Actually, come to think about it, her tonfas did seem to be metal. The weapon weighed heavier than her plastic ones in her hidden pocket, and the metal was cold against the dress shirt that was a part of the costume.

"...." Out of all the responses Hibari was expecting, cosplay was not one of them. He removed his tonfas from her and dragged her along with him as he walked towards the reception room. He would have to put some use to her acting skills. He would have more time to sleep if he had the imposter patrol Namimori for him. 1. he would get more sleep. and 2. Namimori would be safer if the word that there were two Hibaris got out.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera just stared blankly as Hibari accepted the answer without many questions. Yamamoto snapped out of it and just laughed, "I see. This must be a part of the mafia games!" He slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and Gokudera snapped out of his daze. "Hey! Get your hands off the tenth!" With that another bickering match started between the two, Tsuna caught right in the middle.

In the corner of the room Reborn grinned, "She would make an interesting addition to the family... a disguise expert... though she may need some combat training..." His lizard, Leon, just yawned as a reply and Reborn began to fall asleep. Planning to work on gaining a new addition to the family... after a bit of rest of course.


	2. Day One: Hibari, meet Hibari

Hibari was on the couch in the reception room, he gestured his hand toward the couch opposite of him. Watching the impostor mirror his posture while sitting, amusement tinged his eyes.

"Woa. Its like looking at a mirror," a smirk graced Hibari's lips, "but are you able to fight as well as me?"

Hibari stood from his couch and with a quick motion he drew his tonfas out, watching the girl do the same and settle into a perfect mimicry of his battle stance, he quickly rushed her. Ren let out a quick curse as she jumped out of the way, rolling to the right and coming up in a slight crouch. Hibari stopped and withdrew his tonfas, a victorious glint in his eyes, she had done something that he would never do in combat.

"While you are able to copy my stances, motions, and habits. It seems that you are not on par with my battle skills. That will not do," a slightly diabolical smile appeared on his face, Ren shivered lightly in fear at the disgustingly fake smile. "I'll have to teach you to react properly in combat situations. I cannot have my image be tarnished if you were unable to keep Namimori a disciplined area. If you disrupt the peace here, **_I will bite you to death_**."

Ren nodded frantically as a reply. Only to receive a quick hit from his tonfa, "From now on, you are to be _**Hibari Kyoya**_. I will ask you _nicely_ to withhold my image. **_Perfectly_**. Frantic nods, is not something that I would do. Let us begin your training. **Now.**"

----Twenty Minutes Later----

The scene that Kusakabe saw when he walked into the room to talk to Hibari was one that would forever be stuck in his head. A Hibari with an evil glint in his eyes dragging another Hibari up the stairs to the roof by his foot. The second Hibari would let out slight sounds of pain as 'his' head hit the stairs each time. Kusakabe looked at the blood stains on the stairs in horror as the first Hibari looked at him.

"Clean that up or i'll bite you to death."

Kusakabe immediately started working on bleaching the stains out of the stairs, not wanting the wrath of the more violent Hibari upon him. For the next hour and half. No one dared to go up to the roofs. For all they heard as they walked past the stairs towards the roof were sounds of a heavy object hitting something and screams of pain that echoed through their ears. Tsuna, who was planning to have his lunch on the roof as usual with his friends, opened the door to the roof and saw an object hurtling towards him. He quickly closed the door and gaped at the human shaped dent that he could see from his side of the door.

"Hiiieee!" He quickly ran down the stairs, passing Yamamoto and Gokudera. Gokudera, worried for his boss's health quickly chased after Tsuna, pulling his dynamites out, thinking that they were being attacked. Yamamoto followed them cheerfully, quickly bypassing Gokudera and catching up to Tsuna.

"So what game are we playing today?" A carefree grin on his face, he kept up with Tsuna's pace easily. Tsuna surprised by Yamamota did not see the door in front of him and he ran right into it. Letting a groan of pain escape him, the shock of what he saw on the roof finally caught up with him.

"Blood...tonfa...door...dent...Hibaris..." With that Tsuna saw nothing but darkness. Scratching his head in a confused manner, Yamamoto shrugged to himself, adding this to his mental list of Tsuna's quirks. He picked up Tsuna and headed towards the nurses office. Gokudera, who had finally caught up with them, growled at Yamamoto.

"What did you do to the tenth!?" Once again starting a one sided argument with Yamamoto as they walked up to the nurses office with Tsuna slouched over Yamamoto's shoulder.


	3. Day One continued: Hiiiiieeeeeee?

Ren stumbled down the stairs from the roof and wiped some blood off her mouth. Sarah had warned her that some veteran cosplayers had the habit of taking younger cosplayers under their wings, but she never knew that it would be this tiring. She was pretty sure that a few of her ribs were either fractured or bruised from the 'lesson' she had with the other Hibari cosplayer. Looking at the clock at the end of the hallway, she noticed that time had passed by rather fast and that it was 4:00 in the afternoon already. She heard some strange mumbling and looked to her right. A strange human blur seemed to be talking to her, she blinked her eyes twice in an attempt to clear her vision. With a quiet thud she fell to the ground in a dead faint, it seemed that her lesson with Hibari had overstressed her.

Adult Lambo looked at the unconscious teen in front of him and was confused. In his hands were a pair of ice-skates, he looked down at the skates and sighed, he was really starting to get annoyed by the ten year bazooka. He picked up the body in front of him and started to walk towards the young Vongola's house. He arrived at Tsuna's house and rung the doorbell, only to revert back to the 5 year old Lambo.

Tsuna's mother opened the door and saw young Lambo and a unconscious Namimori student in front of her door. She clapped her hands and squealed with glee, "It must be a new friend of Tsunas!" She picked up the 'male' and dragged him into the house, slamming the door. Only to open the door again and pull baby Lambo in while cooing about his adorableness. She slammed the door to Tsuna's room open and proudly announced, "Tsuna! You have a friend over!" She flung Ren at Tsuna and left the room. Tsuna, being caught off guard, fumbled to catch the body, he caught her, but in the process he slammed into the wall. Groaning at the pain, he flipped the body around to see who it was, only to discover the face to belong to a certain head of the disciplinary committee.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" shrieked Tsuna, once agian. Reborn decided to appear this moment and smack Tsuna over the head. Reborn looked closely at 'Hibari's' face and nodded to himself. This wasn't Hibari, this is the new girl at the school today.

"Tsuna. This isn't Hibari. This is a girl."

Tsuna stared blankly at Reborn and looked back and forth between Reborn and the Hibari in front of him. At this moment, Ren opened her eyes groggily. She stared blankly at Tsuna, her mind was not functioning properly and she looked away from him, muttering something about weak herbivores. She looked at the baby Reborn and glomped him, nuzzling her face against him. Reborn looked at her in amusement, it seemed that when waking up, Ren mixes her personality up with whoever she is cosplaying at the moment. Tsuna just stared at the sight before him, he was even more confused towards if the person in front of him was Hibari or not. His brain malfunctioning, Tsuna let out another high pitched squeak and fainted. As Tsuna fainted, he missed the second Hibari coming through his window and slamming his tonfa over Ren's head, knocking her out and freeing Reborn from her grips. He dragged her out the window, muttering something about bad reputations and weak herbivores. Not caring that her head was dragging against the floor, Hibari dragged Ren by her foot to his house. It would be horrible if the second Hibari was seen sleeping anywhere but Hibari's house. Reborn looked at Tsuna, shrugged and went downstairs to enjoy the food prepared by Tsuna's mother. "Maman, Tsuna will not be attending dinner tonight. He is sleeping and has been working hard on his work, please do not disturb him." Tsuna's mother just smiled naively and nodded, deciding not to disrupt her son's sleep.

The next day, many citizens were sent to the mental asylum for a check up, all claiming to have seen two Hibaris. A certain Sawada Tsunayoshi was also admitted to the mental asylum, claiming to have seen two Hibaris and having a baby hitman tutoring him. Hibari threatened the head of the mental asylum to delete all records of this. Sawada Tsunayoshi was found unconcious and in the hospital the next day with three broken ribs, a broken wrist, many bruises and a large bump on his head. The doctors and the police department blatantly ignored all the evidence that pointed to the attacker using a Tonfa, especially since a certain Hibari Kyoya had threatened to bite them all to death.


	4. Day Two: Bonding with a stranger

Ren yawned as she walked down the streets of the market, her mind was filled with creative and gory ways of repaying the other Hibari for letting her sleep over. She had woken up the next morning, only to find herself chained to a dog house in his back yard. A long chain connecting a collar on her neck to the dog house, and she could not remove it until Hibari smashed the chain with his tonfa. Upon asking him about it, he walked away and gave her the orders to patrol Namimori, and to call him upon finding the middle school attackers.

Her stomach let out a loud growl, reminding her that she has yet to have breakfast and lunch. She looked at the stalls around her, only to be surprised as an old man pulled her into a sushi restaurant. She blinked in confusion as the man clapped her on the back and began ordering sushi. Upon seeing her confused look the man laughed and replied, "It is not safe for a young lady to be walking around the area during this time. Especially when you are wearing a Namimori Middle School uniform. You'll be targeted. " Ren blinked in confusion, wondering how the man saw through her costume.

"By the way, your wig is slipping."

She quickly turned and looked at her reflection on the table, fixing her wig and readjusting the jacket to stay on her shoulders. She pulled out a small make up kit and began to fix her face, hiding the purple bruises she got from 'training' yesterday. The male sitting beside her sweatdropped, _Young teenagers these days..._ The chef cleared his throat and set a large platter of sushi before her. She once again looked at the man in confusion. He just grinned and patted her head, "Don't worry. It's on me. Names Sawada Iemitsu."

"Hibari Kyoya," was her automatic reply, but upon thinking about lying to a man who is treating her to lunch she opened her mouth, "Actually, my name is Ren A. Tsukiyomi."

The two chatted for a bit. The man told her embarrassing stories about his only son, a proud look that only fathers could have on his face. Afterwards, he listened intently to Ren's story of being dragged to a stupid convention and forced by her fangirly friend to cosplay as one of her favourite characters. Iemitsu nodded, agreeing with many points that she had made, but the whole time, his mind was on another matter. _I wonder how Tsuna's familga is doing... Hmm...this girl in front of me would be a perfect addition to his family! From what I've heard from Reborn, she seems to be the perfect spy. Now I'll just have to train her for a bit, such potential cannot be wasted...I wonder if she'll get along with Basil._

The man suddenly pulled Ren backwards as a needle narrowly missed her face. The two of them looked out the restaurant window and saw a member of the disciplinary committee being attacked. Ren blinked twice before realizing something important.

"Ah! The people Mr. Hibari cosplayer told me to find!"

She stood up and bowed at Iemistu, thanking him for the meal. Then she quickly rushed towards the battle, only to find the attacker leaving. She frowned and quickly dialed Hibari's number.

"Ah, erm. Mr. Hibari Cosplayer, I found the people attacking the students! I'm going to follow them now!"

---------------------------------------

"Sto-" started Hibari, only to be cut off as she ended the call. He frowned at the phone, his grip on his tonfas tightening. He really didn't like being woken up from his naps... A slightly feral smirk appeared on his face as he contemplated something. Quickly, he dialed a number into his phone, the smirk on his face growing.

"Find the location of this number or I will bite you to death..."

It seems like the puppy will require more training when she is back.

---------------------------------------

"Achoo!" Sneezed Ren. A sudden chill ran down Ren's back and she wondered if anyone was talking about her. She jumped as a hand suddenly patted her on her shoulder. She turned back slowly, only to freeze when she looked up and saw the male with two toned eyes standing in front of her. Not knowing what to do she just stared blankly at the male. He just gave her a questioning look. She looked down and paused as she saw the gun that he held in his hand. Panicking and trying to think of an excuse, she said the first thing that she could think of.

"E-heh-heh-heh. Erm... I'm here to explore?"

The poor cosplayer never knew what hit her.


	5. Day 3: Its not a female, pyon!

Sorry about the many spelling mistakes that I have made within the past few chapters. English is not my first language and I will try to keep all errors to a minimum.

-Yonaka

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kufufu... Chikusa, Ken. I will leave this young lady in your care."

"Hai, Mukuro-sama." [_yes, Mukuro-sama_]

"EH!? Kakipii, thats a _girl!?_"

Chikusa sighed and adjusted his glasses, "Yes Ken, that is a girl." He paused for a moment, _did Ken just forget to add –pyon? No, it must be a part of my imagination...._

"B-b-but shes _FLAT!_ A girl should have assets, pyon." Ken pointed at the girl, and started gesturing towards her lack of feminine lumps that every female _must_ have.

Chikusa counted to ten slowly within his mind, he really does wonder why he puts up with Ken sometimes. "Ken, she is most likely a slow developer."

At that moment Ren let out a groan, she shifted and moved her arm over her eyes. She found the lighting in the room to be too bright.

"Kakipii! She is waking up, pyon!"

"....yes, I've noticed."

Ren opened her eyes and saw two blurry outlines. She blinked repeatedly until her vision cleared up. She frowned as she looked at the two males in front of her.

"You're the suspicious people that Mr. Hibari Cosplayer told me to find."

Ken blinked twice, "Cosplayer, pyon?"

"It seems that she believes Hibari Kyoya to be a cosplayer. A person who dresses up as another."

"OH! So she thinks that the guy who is number one on the list to be a person dressed up as him, pyon? That is rather strange. Then again she does look strangely like him, pyon."

As the two started debating about her clothing, Ren mulled over what she just heard. So the guy Hibari isn't a cosplayer, but he is actually Hibari. The reason why everything looks so real because it is real. She is not at a convention, but she is at Namimori.

....._this makes me think of those fanfictions that Sarah reads. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the convention, but nooo. She just had to bribe me with a weeks supply of strawberry pocky..._

Her eye started twitching and a gloomy aura appeared around her. Chikusa and Ken stopped their conversation to stare at her. They stared at her as her face cycled through a large variety of expressions before settling into on an expression of slight annoyance.

_-click-_

They all turned to look at the door as they heard the door knob turn and the strange male with the two-toned eyes walked in.

"Kufufu... It seems that our guest is now awake. A skylark came here earlier, it appeared to be that he was looking for you. Now what shall we do with the **_little_ **girl?"

Ren looked at the new male and the twitching of her eye became more rapid. She took a deep breath and began to count to twenty in her mind but she was interrupted.

"Mukuro-sama! Are you sure that that is a girl, pyon? It looks like a male, makes weird facial expressions, and its eye is twitching! It can't be human, pyon!" With that, Ken poked Ren's eye.

"............."

There was a long collective silence after that and the gloomy aura around Ren grew. Mukuro and Chikusa both took a large step backwards as Ken kept on poking her eye while stating reasons why '_**it**_ cannot be a female'.

_-CRACK-_

"You're noisy. Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

Ken jumped back just in time to avoid Ren swinging her tonfas at him, a huge crack appeared on the floor and her eyes blazed with anger, a small dying will flame could be seen within her left eye.

Ken backed away from her, only to be attacked again. While this was happening Mukuro and Chikusa walked out the door, shutting it and the screams behind them.

-----------------_Two hours later_---------------------

Ren calmly walked away from the bloodied Ken, all her frustrations of being in Namimori temporarily relieved from her. For some unknown reason, she felt stronger than usual, and her thought patterns were more violent than usual.

Upon hearing the screams stop, Mukuro and Ken had walked into the room again.

"Kufufu... meraviglioso! The little doppleganger is full of anger." [_kufufu...marvellous!_]

Mukuro studied the girl in front of him, a pleased smirk spreading across his face. Yes, the girl would be useful when he used the possession bullet. The Vongola Decimo would not be willing to hurt a girl who knew nothing about the mafia world. His eyes drifted to the small barely noticeable cut on the back of her neck, an ominous glint appeared in his eyes. Yes, she would be very useful once the possession bullet is used, especially since she has awoken her dying will. His smirk faded slightly as he thought about her dying will, it was not strange for the dying will to appear in a person's eyes, but it is unusual for it to be in a single eye. He would have to do more research on her...

As Chikusa picked Ken up, Mukuro quickly made his way over to Ren and he knocked her out quickly with a chop to her neck.

"Kufufu. Go heal Ken up, the Vongola should be arriving within the day. While you're at it, I want you to make sure that none of them will notice this room or the fact that the girl is within it."

As the Kokuyo clan walked out the door, Mukuro paused as he noticed a slight glow around her left eye. The blue glow slowly faded to white and flickered between white and black.

"Kufufu....how interesting..."

-----------Back in Namimori----------

"ACHOOO!"

Tsuna sniffled as he sneezed repeatedly.

"Juudaime! Are you catching a cold? I'll go buy some medicine for you!"

"Ahahahaha! Someone must be talking about you Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed as he slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't be so friendly with the Juudaime, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna sighed, _Can't they be serious right now? Namimori students are being targeted and Onii-san is now in the hospital..._

_"_Hahaha!" Yamamoto just pulled Tsuna closer to himself as Gokudera pulled out his dynamites.

"Please evade this Juudaime and die you baseball idiot!" shouted Gokudera as he flung his dynamites at Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
